


Why you have choose me ?

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Declaration of Love, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall have some feelings for his father Laguna and they have a talk about it, where some insecurity comes too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why you have choose me ?

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Since that Squall know that Laguna is his father, he begun to spend time at Esther because he want to know more about Laguna and even about Raine.

They have begun to be really near, and Squall had some feelings for his father.  
He knows what he does it's wrong to love his father, but he can't hide it anymore.  
One day he decides to kiss him and tell him "I love you Laguna" "

"Squall..."

"I know it's wrong, but I can't fight these feelings I just love you so much, I want to be with you"

Laguna kiss Squall

For a while all they do is kissing, And little by little they try to go out more, to be out, where they act like if they are father and son.  
Then at home, they are lovers, they have told Kiros & Ward and they don't care because they know that they are happy.

They have begun to make love after some "dates", this was just amazing for them.

Then one day, Laguna was wondering "Why he has choose me?"

He has asked him this and Squall have answered "Because I love you, I have feelings for you since the dreams that alone have made us."

"But why me? I'm old, you could be with any girls, Rinoa or even a guy?"

"I love you Laguna, I have been wanting to be forever with you. I don't want someone else. I just want you"

"Squall, I love you"

"And I love you too"

They decided to tell at the team of Squall where they were okay with this even if it's been strange for them. But they have accepted this.

Squall lived between Balamb & Esthar.

**END**


End file.
